


Touch

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Communication Failure, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Their honeymoon was damn near perfect.They'd spent some mornings lounging in bed, some snuggled on the chaise on the patio. Walked along the beach nearby at sunrise and sunset. Had dinners out at all the local spots, and spent time in the kitchen trading cooking tasks as much as caresses, making meals together. There were afternoon naps, sketching or designing when the sparks of genius came to them, swims in the heated pool, and loads and loads of kissing and cuddling. But there was one thing there had not been enough of, much to Tony's dismay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	Touch

Their honeymoon was damn near perfect. The weather had been above the average high temperatures, and not as rainy as they’d expected, either. They had spent five days exploring Spain, playing tourists before moving on to their next destination. They had found a Villa in the South of France. It was secluded, had its own private pool, but was still within walking distance of a small town square that had the most amazing restaurants, bakeries, and a market they’d both fallen in love with. Every day, they'd taken a walk after breakfast and gotten food, either for lunch or dinner, bought souvenirs, tried amazing desserts.

They'd spent some mornings lounging in bed, some snuggled on the chaise on the patio. Walked along the beach nearby at sunrise and sunset. Had dinners out at all the local spots, and spent time in the kitchen trading cooking tasks as much as caresses, making meals together. There were afternoon naps, sketching or designing when the sparks of genius came to them, swims in the heated pool, and loads and loads of kissing and cuddling. But there was one thing there had not been enough of, much to Tony's dismay.

Like every other day so far, they'd had a quiet morning. Steve had gone for a run on the path that followed the sea, while Tony checked in on some emails. They'd had breakfast on the patio overlooking the water, soaking in the morning sun. Steve had gone in the shower and was quickly joined by his husband. Everything on this trip had been purposeful, but not rushed. Nothing was planned with more than a few hour's notice, if that. And it had been nothing short of perfect, in both their eyes.

When they'd finally strolled out of the Villa that morning, their fingers intertwined loosely as they walked to the market, Tony couldn't help but take in the sight of his husband. His hair had taken no time in lightening in the sun, his skin, thanks to much sunscreen, had gotten a light golden sheen instead of the pink hue he'd had to endure while they had been in Spain. After a few days, all the worry and stress had melted off his broad shoulders and he looked 10 years younger, so happy and carefree. His thin, light-blue sweater hugged his muscles perfectly, the cargo shorts and flip flops he'd favored for their outings definitely adding to the young and carefree look, so different from their usual work attire.

As always, when they reached the market, Steve would go and start chatting with some of the vendors in French, which was infinitely sexy on its own, trying to gather up ingredients for dinner. He had propped his sunglasses on top of his head, paying for some fresh vegetables and hadn't put them back down when he reached the new stall that hadn't been there earlier in the week. Tony couldn't help the feeling of pure love that spread as he watched Steve interact with the older couple, greeting them and asking them what brought them here and listening intently to their story, only asking for clarification a handful of time. A feeling of intense pride burst out as well. _That man is all mine_ , he thought. That kind, sweet, attentive, loving man. With the added bonus of being incredibly easy on the eyes. But above all, he was such an amazing, good man. And his husband couldn't be prouder to get to call him that.

 _“C'est aux framboises? J'en prendrai deux, s'il vous plaît,”_ Tony heard his husband say, as the lady offered him a small bag in exchange for the money Steve was handing her. _“Bonne fin de journée !”_ the blond called out with a broad smile as he rejoined his husband.

“What did you get there?” Tony asked after Steve kissed him. He stayed close to him, one arm wrapped loosely around his waist, his other hand resting on his stomach as he peaked in the bag.

“Got us a little treat. Wanna sit down?” Steve kissed the top of his head before Tony pulled him towards a bench they'd used on numerous occasions. Steve seemed to always find them treats to enjoy before they left the market.

“What is it?”

“They are artisanal chocolates. They are both dark chocolate with dried raspberry pieces in them.”

The two pieces of chocolate were the same. Small squares, a little more than an inch on any side, and fairly flat so you saw the small pieces of raspberries dispersed through the chocolate. Tony took his and popped it in his mouth, humming happily as he chewed the sweet treat contentedly. He smiled and leaned over to kiss Steve, thanking him.

“You barely enjoyed that! Could've taken your time a bit, savoured it,” Steve teased him, like almost every morning. Tony was all for instant gratification, which Steve just did not understand sometimes.

“I did enjoy it! It was great chocolate!”

Steve chuckled tenderly at his husband's affronted look and without taking his eyes off him – whether on purpose or not, Tony would never know – he slowly slid the piece of chocolate on his tongue, never letting it touch his lips or teeth as he brought it into his mouth. Steve’s head gently, ever so slightly, tilted back, his eyes closing, and a soft hum of pleasure rumbled in his throat as he let the heat of his mouth and the soft rub of his tongue melt the chocolate oh so slowly. Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away as Steve swallowed the melted creamy chocolate in short bursts, watching his Adam’s apple bob with every movement. He moaned quietly as the chocolate gave way to the tangy fruit it contained, swirling the piece in his mouth again, the motion reminding the brunette a little too much of how he looked swirling other things in his mouth. When he finally let out a soft sigh, all remnants of the sweet treat gone and he licked his bottom lip, he couldn't take it any longer. Tony would swear to anyone who asked that Steve had practiced this, made sure he knew every motion would drive his husband absolutely crazy. There is no way a person eating a piece of chocolate, even as good as this one was, could turn him on that much without trying. What was wrong with him?!

“That's it, we're going home, now!” He shot upright faster than he had moved in months, motioning for Steve to follow. He was already on his way as Steve fumbled to grab the bags he'd let drop at his feet.

“Are you feeling ok?” Steve asked, concern strewn over his features.

“Oh, I’m _feeling_ alright. What the heck was that about?” Tony hissed back as an answer, not much anger in the phrase, but laced with want.

“I… I don't… know..?” Steve actually looked back as he walked besides Tony. “I don't know what you’re talking about, babe.”

“No one eats chocolate like that. Not unless they are in a Superbowl Chocolate Porno commercial -"

“A what?!”

“Jesus, it is taking everything in me not to just pull you in one of those little nooks between those houses- Damn it, you're hot!”

“Um, thank you, super flattering… Babe, I really don't know what you're talking about, I'm sorry.”

“Just keep up!”

Tony was clearly on a mission, they made it back home in half the time it normally took them. When they finally managed to let themselves in the house and Steve had put away their groceries, the brunette wasted no time wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, hiking up his shirt just enough to slide his hands up his smooth skin, making the blond smile into the kiss his husband had pulled him into. They made out, standing in the kitchen for a few minutes more, Tony trying to find something to hold onto to signal that they'd start moving towards the bedroom, finally getting a thumb hooked in a belt loop of his shorts and pulling, Steve following along easily. They managed to make it to the bedroom with no incident and without breaking away from one another. When Tony felt the bed behind his legs, he stopped and tugged lightly at Steve's sweater, the blond breaking away just long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside while the brunette started on his pants.

“You are unfairly beautiful, and sexy, and kind, and sweet, and amazing, you know that?” Tony panted between kisses to Steve's now bare chest. He shuffled them so Steve's back was now to the bed and kissed down his chest and stomach as he pulled his shorts and boxer briefs down, smiling at Steve's very naked and erect form. “So fucking unfair.” He looked up innocently at Steve as he kissed his inner thigh, making the blond call out his name. He pushed him on the bed as he stood back up, Steve falling easily. He made quick work of his own clothes before crawling onto the bed and straddling his husband.

“You’re one to talk,” Steve all but whispered, his voice catching as he spoke. He gripped Tony's hips reverently, his thumbs rubbing along his hip bone, but not moving otherwise. Tony smiled softly and bent down to kiss Steve, passion and desire present in every movement, every touch. Tony somehow managed to nudge Steve into rolling over, giving him the upper hand, hoping the message was clear on what he wanted and needed from him in that moment. Steve's hands were now braced solidly on either side of Tony's head, as he kissed him. He started nibbling along his jaw, Tony finally relaxing into the touch, thinking he had finally won him over, when he immediately noticed the pattern start again. Steve started kissing down the right side of his neck, on his shoulder. He bypassed his chest completely and shifted himself lower on the bed, and when Tony felt him kiss his thigh, the exact same way he had been doing for the past few weeks, Tony had had enough.

“Come _on_ , Steve!” He exclaimed before he could stop himself.

“What did I do? Are you okay?” Steve shot up quickly, looking him over.

“It's not what you did, it's what you are clearly avoiding doing…” Tony hid his face behind his hands. Steve sat back on his heels, looking partially sad and embarrassed all at once, as Tony sat himself up in front of him. He grabbed Steve's hand, kissing his palm, then his wrist, before he kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Get dressed, ok? We’ll have lunch and we can talk about this.”

“No, we don't have to-"

“It's ok, I’m not mad. We should probably just not have this conversation naked when I’m horny as hell, and kinda hungry actually.”

They threw on some clothes and grabbed some cheese and bread from the kitchen and headed to the patio, Steve grabbing the leftover fruit and veggie plate from the day before, and some wine. He trailed slowly behind Tony, feeling horrible. They settled quietly at the table, Steve hiding his eyes behind his sunglasses, even though they were now in the shade. They ate in silence, Tony hating the kicked puppy look Steve had had since they left the bedroom.

“Steve, I need you to tell me what's going on in your head, sweetheart,” Tony started tentatively. “Because it is starting to bother me a bit, and I don’t want this to get worse.” Steve just kept his head down, Tony wished he could read his mind. He waited a minute before continuing. “Are you worried you’re going to hurt me?”

“Yeah…” Steve finally looked at him.

“Baby, you know you won't, right? Doc gave us the all clear before we left.”

“Oh, I remember that.” Steve finally smiled again, the memory of his husband blurting out, as soon as the door opened, when he could fuck his husband again, earning him a stern look from a mom walking by in the hall with a young child.

“Then… what's going on?” Tony's voice was so sweet and soothing, trying to understand the blond. He reached for Steve's hand on the table, squeezing it firmly. “It has been over a month now, I feel fantastic, and you heard the doc: everything is where it needs to be and working fine. This is the best possible outcome we could have asked for.”

Steve stood up and went to settle on the lounge chair opposite where Tony sat.

“I don't know why, I can't shake this one. I hoped that being on our honeymoon would help, but…” Steve let his head fall back, sounding defeated.

“Hey, hey… it’s okay,” Tony told him as he got up to join him, easily straddling his lap. “We'll figure this out, alright? Seriously, I’m not saying I mind all the blow jobs, I just miss you touching me. Starting to feel a bit self conscious to tell you the truth.”

“Shit, I’m sorry-”

“No no, don’t feel bad. I get it. I just want you to know where I’m coming from with this. Hey, I wanna try something. Do you trust me?”

Steve took off his sunglasses, staring questioningly at him. “Of course I do.”

Tony smiled at him as he stripped off his shirt quickly. He shuffled closer, Steve raising his knees in a makeshift backrest for him out of habit. He grabbed Steve's hand, kissed his palm sweetly before placing the blonde's hand over his heart, in the middle of his chest, ever so gently, his voice just as sweet as he spoke.

“Feel that? Still beating, and stronger than ever. JARVIS ran some more tests before we left New York, just to be sure, and everything was still where it needed to be, doing its thing.” He kept their hands there a few more breaths, waiting for his husband to relax into the touch a little before he slowly trailed Steve's hand a bit to the left, waiting a beat before he spoke. “And somewhere under your hand here, is where the pacemaker is located. I don’t really feel it much already, and as you can see – or feel – it is very safely tucked away under my super awesome pecs.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows making Steve laugh. “It’s got some padding. You'd need to seriously go to town on me to really affect it. And I know you’re all young and hot and full of muscles, but you are not some super enhanced movie hero, babe. You won't hurt me. Quite the opposite, I can assure you.”

Tony leaned forward and kissed his husband, smiling adoringly at him when he pulled back, their hands still over his chest. Steve had relaxed a bit, even rubbing his thumb over Tony's pectoral, just shy of his nipple.

“You make some very convincing points there. And I do appreciate it-”

“Why does it feel like there is a but coming?”

“Not a but. Just, maybe we can switch it up a bit? Switch… or not really switch, but just, not use our go to positions? Just so I don’t feel like I could crush you, you know?” Steve asked hesitantly, making Tony chuckle.

“Of course, that works. Got anything in mind? Pretty sure I have the kama sutra saved in my faves somewhere.”

“Probably not necessary,” Steve smirked. He moved both his hands down to Tony's waist, rubbing gently up and down his sides. “Always feels good when I’m spooning you, feeling your sexy back pressed up against me. Or, maybe you can be on top, I love when you ride me.”

“Mmm… I can definitely deal with that,” Tony brushed a hand over Steve's jaw, settling on the side of his face.

“I know it’s nothing crazy, or that we haven’t done before. I just know you like it when things are a bit more… heated, in the bedroom, so this feels like I need to ask permission somehow. Just be patient with me, okay? I appreciate you showing me this, I do,” Steve placed his hand over the space where the small device helping keep Tony alive was located, still hesitant in his touch. “But it’s not something I’ll just forget about in 5 seconds. I just need a bit of time.”

“That is totally fair,” Tony kissed Steve soundly before starting to trail down his neck and kiss his way back up towards his ear. “When can we have shower sex again?”

Steve shook his head as he laughed. “Probably not until we're home,” Tony let out a sad little whine that just made Steve laugh more. “I just don’t trust us to not slip and fall. Unless your place in Italy has a bench or something?”

“We got a few days before we head there, I’m sure a bathroom reno is doable.”

“Stop it. How about, I trade you that for some secluded Villa patio sex?”

“My my, Mister Rogers.” Tony gently sucked on Steve's earlobe, making the blond melt.

“Could be fun, just saying. I can only imagine how fucking amazing you'd look with a golden sunset lighting your skin. I'd paint that in a heartbeat.”

“How about we just start by going to the bedroom and you do whatever you want to me?” Tony purred in his ear, making Steve wish they'd had this conversation a week ago in Spain.

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this became what it is, but it started cause of that GIF of Ransom eating a cookie playing super slowly on my phone and looking hot as hell, and everything else kinda happened around that. I don't know.
> 
> On another note, been sick (what is freaking new this winter! it's been horrible), and had some weird dreams, but basically wrote 2 or 3 whole fics in my head, but they are for far down the line and I'm sad, cause they are GOOOOOOD, but they aren't for right now. This is hard.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed this little drabble of sorta honeymoon fluff. I'm going back to bed. ;)


End file.
